Bella traición
by Amy-15-95
Summary: Aqui Hermione descubre lo que esta pasando en su relación y dice como se siente, y que siente.


_**Bella traición:**_

Todo iba bien, éramos felices juntos, yo confiaba en él. Todo era tan bonito, y tan irreal a la vez. Cuando me di cuenta no podía dejar de pensar en él, ojos grises, cabello rubio-cenizo, cuerpo atlético, era perfecto, pero solo físicamente, y eso empezó a preocuparme, y mucho.

Yo lo veía con chicas, hablaba con una, reía con otra, pero no me daba cuenta de que era el mismo hipócrita de siempre.

Había días que me traía regalos impresionantes, y yo, ingenua, creía que era por todo lo que me quería, hasta que descubrí realmente el motivo. Me estaba engañando con otras, no se como pude ser tan tonta.

_Ya no quiero verlo otra vez,_

_mi alma esta partida en dos por ti,_

_no me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy._

Odio verlo, me ha roto en mil, no quiero verle, le he dejado, le odio. Yo solo quería que fuéramos felices, que me fuera fiel como yo le he sido a él, pero eso parece algo demasiado complicado para un hipócrita como Draco, es un Malfoy, típico de ellos. Me alegro de haberle dejado, ahora, voy a humillarle, aunque no sea nada propio de mi.

_Dicen que estoy enferma de amor,_

_que me levanto_

_y vuelvo a caer por ti cada vez que te_

_apareces frente a mí._

Si, estoy enferma de amor, pero el odio y el rencor se lo comen por momentos.

Me levanto, intentando ser feliz, pero, cuando le veo, allí, sentado, rodeado de chicas guapas, a las que se que se llevara a la cama, como hizo conmigo. Me desvanezco, me vuelvo débil y vulnerable, ya no pienso en ser feliz, es que ni lo intento, solo tengo ganas de abofetearlo, y decirle todo lo que pienso de él, aunque le ame, pero ya me rendí.

_Porque sin ti no hay camino_

_ni destino estoy perdida,_

_porque sin ti no me importan los_

_minutos ni los días,_

_porque sin ti no presente ni futuro sálvame,_

_de esta bella traición que mató mi ilusión._

Me ha destrozado, ya no se que hacer. Apenas hablo con nadie, solo con Ginny, y muy poco. En clase ya no atiendo, me la paso mirando lo feliz que es con todas ellas. Porque ya no se quien soy, no se lo que hago, ni lo que aré, yo, lo tenía todo tan claro. Él lo ha destrozado todo, todos mis sueños, le necesito, necesito que me devuelva mi corazos tal y como se lo deje, quiero que me devuelva mi razonamiento, y mi ilusión.

_Perdona si me olvido de ti,_

_lo siento si agoté la ilusión,_

_no me importa el juramento que te di._

Quiero olvidarme de ti, de que existes, de que entraste en mi vida dulcemente, y saliste de ella salvajemente, como una bestia. Toda mi ilusión se acabó, te la llevaste contigo, junto a ti. Te jure que te amaría, y que estaría contigo, que te sería fiel, ahora todo eso me da igual, tu lo juraste y no lo hiciste, ese juramento te lo llevaste también, se marchó, junto a mi ilusión.

_Me dicen que todo terminó,_

_que solo eres una canción de ayer,_

_un suspiro que el aire se quedo._

Todos intentan que le olvide, me dicen que es lo mejor, que debo centrarme otra vez. Ginny me intenta convencer de que todo ya es pasado, y que no debo ni puedo pensar más en él, que debo pensar en mi futuro. Pero mi futuro era él. Me dicen que el amor ya se esfumó, que se fue aquella niebla que el sol mató, que se marcho como la primavera, pero que esta vez no volverá.

_Porque sin ti no hay camino_

_ni destino estoy perdida,_

_porque sin ti no me importan los_

_minutos ni los días,_

_porque sin ti no presente ni futuro sálvame,_

_de esta bella traición que mató mi ilusión._

No se hacia donde ir, no se a quien acudir, siento en mi interior que estoy sola, mi pecho se oprime, y me duele, solo tengo ganas de llorar, de volver a ser pequeña, aquella niña que su madre acunaba cuando algo iba mal, que creía que su madre todo lo podía arreglar. Me siento como si me ahogara en mitad del océano atlántico, fría y mojada sin nadie allí, sola, pero tu apareces, necesito tu ayuda, porque estas ahí, mirando, tírame un salvavidas, sálvame.

_¿Dónde estarás cuando mis labios te busquen?_

_¿y donde estará el sueño tan dulce que era de los dos?_

_¡Fuiste mi bella traición!_

Te necesito, necesito tus besos y tus caricias, necesito tus abrazos cuando me siento triste y me consuelas. No me puedes decir que todo aquel mudo que construimos soñando se perdió, se derrumbó. Tu eres mi bella traición.


End file.
